


Slow Down

by Vicarious_Embarrassment



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, Condoms, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingerfucking, Masturbation, More smut for TWC 2k18, Oral Sex, Possible OOC I really don't have that great of a feel for his character yet, Rough Sex, Sex Without Romance, Sexting, Shameless PWP, Vaginal Sex, Vaguely described detective, delayed gratification, self-insert to your hearts content there will be no mention of hair/skin/eye colour, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 01:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14249898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicarious_Embarrassment/pseuds/Vicarious_Embarrassment
Summary: Lauren is a patient woman, even if Mason isn't.(Happy birthday to the broody asshole.)





	1. It's a science (With a sly smile)

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at publishing publicly since quizilla days of old. Un-beta'd. Constructive critique is welcomed and appreciated. No smut yet, I posted before I could chicken out of the whole thing altogether (TWC deserves so many more fics, especially of the explicit kind).
> 
> Title based on one of the many Glass Animals songs listened to while writing.

The old wooden chair creaked beneath Mason’s weight, the sound muffled by one of the many soft throws that littered her apartment. The one laid haphazardly over his chair was a pastel blue and she had _loved_ cozying up in the soft sherpa with one of her books on a rainy day.

She felt a twitch of irritation at how hard it was to get the smell of cigarettes out of... well, anything really. The emotion came and then passed as she told herself it would be an excuse to buy yet another blanket. It had happened more than once—she’d be walking in the mall in the next town over and see the bright red for sale sign hovering over seasonal throws that were now out of season and her fingers would twitch; the same way they did for throw pillows, rugs, small plants, and men she was better off ignoring.

Mason clicked his tongue and his voice came out in that low rumble that had chased her into dreams more than once, “Staring, sweetheart?”

“Hmm, lost in thought, sorry,” she resumed typing up reports, distracted by the low simmer of heat that seemed to linger whenever the moody vampire was stuck on babysitting duty. She’d tried keeping her distance at first – Lauren hadn’t been kidding about her taste in men and she was well aware of _this_ particular fault – but his straight forward flirtations and the heat he seemed to naturally spark inside of her had lead her astray with barely a complaint. Hell, not even a month ago she’d stood between his muscled thighs as he’d nearly tempted her into seeing just how far he wanted to push while the rest of the team and her _mother_ had been just a few rooms over.

She could still feel the phantom heat of his legs caging hers, and the look of hunger on his face had tempted her towards touching herself on more than one occasion. She couldn’t wait until she had some _privacy_.

“Any thoughts I could help with?”

Her heart thudded in her chest as her eyes met his; how dilated were her pupils she wondered, and could he smell the beginnings of damp arousal pooling inside of her low-slung lounge pants?

“Probably not. I should call Felix.”

His grin turned wolfish, grey eyes turning dark at the challenge as he let out a chuckle that wasn’t anywhere close to friendly. “I don’t think Felix is the one turning you on right now.”

“True, but you seem like the kind to leave a woman hanging. I prefer my partners more giving.” His smirk didn’t slip, the two of them both knowing just how toothless her teasing was.

But he was forgetting something.

The chair creaked again as he rose up and prowled around the table to stand in between her legs, her eyes drawn to the movement of muscle shown off by his too-tight shirt. The reversal of positions from prior events had her body clenching around nothing and licking at her lips hungrily, and his knee rose to rest on her chair seat millimetres from where she wanted it most.

“You never answered me.”

“Answered what?” God, his lips. The asshole didn’t deserve such a plush-looking mouth that she could so perfectly imagine pressing hard kisses and deep licks into her. Would he be a biter, leaving marks only in the most private of places? Or did he prefer to nip and tease so that there wouldn’t be any trace left but her well-fucked pussy?

Not being able to sate her appetites without having a captive audience had done things to her, but she wasn’t sure if she minded much.

“I’m not one for waiting around, if we’re going to do this-”

“Oh, that,” His eyes were full of heat and it made her near giddy, her hand tracing slowly up his thighs until they reached the burgeoning erection that was filling out his dark jeans. He pressed his hips forwards at the same time as his knee and she breathed out a low sigh at the pressure finally being pressed to her cunt. Her hand moved to give a firm downward stroke on his dick as she treated herself to a push of her clothed sex against his knee.

“I’d say yes, but...” Her mouth was watering and she very nearly distracted herself at the feeling of him pressing himself more firmly against her. Fuck, she was going to be soaked if she let this continue much longer.

“I prefer not having an audience.”

The furrowing of his brows was a delight, and she savoured the few moments before Mason's head turned to glare heatedly at the door – she assumed the rest of Unit Bravo were finally back, five minutes behind schedule.

“Fuck!”

Her laugh came out more breathy than intended.

  


-

  


Nate looked awfully disappointed as he stared at the two of them, separated once more by the table but with a palpable tension.

Felix whistled behind him. “Miss out on the fun did we?”

“No.” She tried to school her smile into a placid friendly one but based on the cocking of the shorter vampire’s eyebrow it turned out more sly than intended. “Mason was offering to help me with my reports.”

“I wasn’t.” He grunted before fishing out a cigarette and heading for the exit.

“Don’t know what else you could possibly have been talking about.” She smothered a chuckle behind her sing-song voice as he made one more irritated noise before slamming her door.

Their second-in-command shot her a look, and she couldn’t quite decipher what it meant before he had let the expression drop from his face entirely.


	2. He's been waiting (He can hold you)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some very unprofessional things happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're reading this: thanks for reading on to the second chapter!

“Look!” Felix slapped the ad down onto her desk, and she obliged him.

A house. A single storey rancher to be precise, four bedroom, two bath, and just enough space to fit a small team of vampires.

Lauren hummed and hit reply on the email she’d been writing up. Bobby had been demanding details about their apprehending of Wayhaven’s first recorded serial killer, and she’d been drafting up a stern but polite reply for fifteen minutes.

It was about as good as it was going to get.

“Have you gone to see it yet?”

“No, but Felix has already picked out his room.” Nate smiled affectionately down at the aforementioned vampire and she could feel a similar smile tugging at her own lips.

“I can finally decorate!”

“Please make sure to convince the others, as much as I’m glad you’re all staying I would also be glad if you could find your own damn apartment.”

“Except for Mason?” Felix teased, “We can ask the Agency if we can rent him out.”

“You think I want to live with him? No thanks, you can keep him.”

The brunette blew a cloud of smoke at her. “Living with her isn’t what I want-”

“Yes, thank you Mason.” Nate rubbed between his eyes. “The Agency’s already vetted it for us, all we have to do is get a final look and sign the papers.”

“It’s not placed close enough to attract attention straight to you when supernaturals start investigating, but still close enough we can drag you out of whatever trouble you get in.” Adam was straight, to the point, and reminding her of her impending lack of personal safety. As usual.

“I appreciate the thought,” Because she did, slowly becoming more deft at Adam-speech which involved translating foot-in-mouth blunt statements on the regular. He and Nate had probably discussed the pros and cons of what few houses were for sale or rental in the area with her safety in mind. “Are you looking at it today?”

Felix was jostling his leg excitedly, hands fisted in the ad still, “Yes! We actually wanted to ask if you wanted to come with?”

As entertaining as it would be to watch the shorter vampire gush around the house like a kid... her eyes were drawn back to the pile of papers on her desk.

“No, no, this is for you guys to decide – I’ll keep myself busy with paperwork.” She gestured to the stack that had built during her hospital stay, and only continued to get bigger as the Agency rolled out their cover up story.

As official liaison it was her job to deal with filing all of the damn paperwork that _that_ resulted in. She wasn’t feeling particularly endeared to the Agency, but as someone dependent on them for protection they didn’t exactly need her good will.

“We know how much you enjoy it.” Nate’s smile was genial but his eyes were laughing at her, “We’ll see you soon, Detective.”

They made to leave but Adam paused with one foot out the door.

“Mason?”

The man shrugged, blowing out another puff of smoke and Lauren swiftly unlatched the window to let a breeze in as she fought the urge to crinkle up her nose.

“I don’t care as long as I have my own space.”

Felix looked like Christmas had just come early, and Nate... looked tired.

Mason closed the door on both of them, shocking a laugh from deep within her chest.

“Something funny?”

She waved off the question, “If you’re going to smoke up my office, please at least go the window.”

He ignored her a beat, head titled towards the door for half-a-minute before pulling down the blind and locking the door.

Lauren’s pulse skipped and she let her fingers hover over the keyboard.

“Mason?”

He stalked behind her and stubbed his smoke out on the window sill before latching it shut again, the heat of his body directly behind her burning into her skin like a brand.

“I was trying to air out the room a little.” Her nerves hummed in excitement and she felt the air displace behind her before she felt hands firmly set themselves on her shoulders.

“Last time, did you plan that?” His voice had dropped in pitch again, and she’d be a liar if she said it didn’t send a tingle to the space between her legs.

“No, but I didn’t try to put a stop to it when I noticed the time either.” Breath ghosted across her neck as he leaned down to growl in her ear.

“I don’t play games, detective.”

“Not even the bedroom kind?” She hit save on the computer but otherwise didn’t move even as her heart rate picked up. “Because I do.”

“You’re in or you’re out.”

“I’d much prefer it if you were in and out. Repeatedly.” Sharp teeth scraped along the nape of her neck and she shivered, catching a moan underneath her tongue before it could slip out.

“If you want this, you’re going to have to move.” He bit out and Lauren hastened to stand up, knocking the chair to the side so that she could properly sit herself across her desk with legs spread invitingly.

Mason slipped between them like his name was scrawled across her thighs, pushing a hardened erection into her. She rolled her hips forward, enjoying the sparking of her nerves everywhere that touched against him as if they were two live wires.

Growling deep in his throat, he pulled at the dark long-sleeved t shirt until it was over his head and threw it onto the floor. The dangling cord of leather and crystal around his neck pulled her eyes down the solid expanse of tanned chest and freckle-dusted muscles that flexed and flowed with the motion; her own mouth was drying up at an alarming rate as she belatedly moved to work on her own shirt, only to be halted by his grip on her hand.

“Don’t have time for this shit. Pants off.”

Lauren should have been pissed. She may have preferred more modest clothing at work but she was hot and she sure as hell wanted to see _him_ , but... the commanding tone he spoke with did things that had her stopping after the first two buttons on her shirt.

He grunted at her pause and began working at his own fly, “You want to be caught buck ass naked in your own office, be my guest.”

Oh, right. She was at work.

Lauren looked down at her desk. This maybe wasn’t the best idea.

The sound of zipper coming down brought her eyes back to Mason’s pants, and the particular piece of anatomy that was struggling to escape from his black, hip-hugging boxer briefs.

Her hands flicked quickly to her own belt and zipper, pushing them down and kicking them off with a speed she hadn’t bothered with since college.

“Damn sweetheart, you been thinking about this or are you just that easy?” Mason had paused in undressing himself to press a thumb deftly into the damp space of pussy right below her clit, her dark blue boyshorts only providing the smallest of buffers between the sensation of his hand exactly where she’d wanted it for weeks. Lauren found herself biting into her lip to keep from moaning out at the roll of his thumb across her, and her eyes flickered shut as he gave another firm rub.

She rolled her lips and leaned forward, the pressure increasing until it was like the phantom of penetration, a tip of covered finger pushing into her. She whimpered and tugged at his underwear until his reddened cock finally jerked free from its confines – leaking precum that was soon smeared over her hand.

_Fuck_ , it was thick. She wanted it in her mouth and rolling across her tongue, she wanted it slowly in and out of her insides until he’d worked out all the knots he’d put inside of her, she wanted it fucking her rough and dirty over her work desk. She swallowed and felt herself clench.

Mason smirked, clearly having felt it too.

“Scared?” His teeth traced along her neck and sent her to shivering as her lower-half slowly fell into pieces of wet and need.

“Even without being a vampire,” her hand moved downwards and gave one single long stroke, “You should know I’m excited.”

He removed his thumb and a low whine built up in her throat, but then he was pushing her underwear aside and pressing a finger inside of her.

“Mason-!” She groaned into her fist and humped against him, clenching as he twisted and curled it inside her aching pussy.

He pumped the digit once, twice, and then there were two fingers twisting inside of her and she had to remove her hand from his dick lest she risk squeezing too hard. Her elbows moved backwards with the rest of her body to plant down beside her computer, accidentally knocking off some of the paperwork she was supposed to be working on.

“Should’ve known you’d be good with your hands,” her sass was offset by the heavy panting and messy squelching of her grasping insides around his fingers, her hips thrusting against him when he finally found her g-spot. “O-oh fuck. There.”

He chuckled darkly and gave himself a slow stroke while continuing to pump her. “Think I can make you scream?”

“I know you can,” she replied, voice throaty as he added another finger, her cunt stretching and burning pleasantly after so long without, “But I’d appreciate it if you didn’t.”

“You gonna ask nicely?”

There was no resistance when all she wanted was the dick that was dripping onto her desk. “Please Mason, I just need-” He removed his slick-soaked fingers and jerked them around his cock for lube before lining his twitching erection up with her opening. Her breath stuttered, “I just need your cock inside of me, _please_.” The tip pushed at her clit and she groaned as he slid it back and forth her needy slit before lining it up again and starting to slowly push in.

“If that’s what the princess wants...”

The door rattled and Lauren’s legs jerked.

“Detective? The Mayor is on the phone. Are you there?” Tina’s voice interrupted, her tone one of concern and not suspicion as she jiggled at the locked door handle.

“Fuck,” she hissed, kicking Mason away who looked positively thunderous before replying in a louder voice, “Yeah I just needed a quick nap and didn’t want the Captain to catch me! Hold on a minute!”

She chucked his shirt back at him before her hands scrabbled to throw on her own pants. She slammed a hand on the desk.

“Oh- sorry Tina, I knocked some paperwork off the desk.” Her fingers deftly did up her buttons and tucked the shirt back in before glaring at Mason who still stood there angrily with his dick out.

“Put that away!” She hissed.

“Are you kidding me?”

“No.”

Mason looked about ready to commit homicide.

It was a picture to be sure – Mason’s cock nearly as angry as his face and the poor thing weeping as he fisted it and pushed it roughly back into his pants.

“I am going to fuck you until you can’t walk.” He warned before slamming the window open and whipping out a fresh cigarette.

She was counting on it.

  


-

  


“Hey Detective! It smells less like sex than I thought it would!” The shorter vampire strolled casually into the office, cutting off Adam who had opened the door in the first place.

Lauren smiled. “How was house hunting?”

Felix’s eyes lit up, and she chose to focus on that and not the disapproving dad-stare that Nate was throwing her way.


	3. To bring you down (And shake you child)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids call it team-bonding these days.

Lauren started carrying condoms, well aware of how naive she’d been to think her office would be off-limits.

Not that she’d complained or anything, but a conversation about supernatural STDs and pregnancy risk was not one she wanted to have with Mason, preferably ever.

Maybe she should have got glow in the dark ones. Just to see if he’d use them if it meant-

She stifled a laugh as Adam sent her an odd look.

“Something funny, Detective?”

“Yes,” her eyes danced over the small crowd in the bar, “Nothing important, though. What’s taking Felix so long?”

“He’s flustering the bartender.” Nate smiled into his drink, “I’m glad you invited us out, Lauren.”

“Yeah, well, thank Felix. He talked me into talking you into it.” Her eyes finally tracked the vampire to where he was leaning over the bar and flirting with Heather, the new girl who was still training today. Where was Chen?

“I’m going to go save her, be right back.”

“The Hero of Wayhaven.” She heard Nate tease from behind her as she moved behind Felix, who didn’t pause in his flirting for so much as a second.

“Felix, stop teasing her you’re going to chase her away.”

“Laur- Detective Kingston!” Heather’s olive-toned skin had turned a beet red from her cheeks down her neck, “It’s nice to see you!”

“Lauren’s fine, Heather. We’ve known each other how long?” She left out the bit about most of their time being her babysitting the embarrassed girl, but she didn’t want to tease. She turned back to Felix, “I was wondering what was taking the second round so long – you’re being banished back to the table while I get drinks.”

Felix stuck out his tongue at her before sauntering back to the table.

“Did he even put the order in?”

“Yeah, do you mind... repeating it?”

She patted the girl’s shoulder over the bar, “Of course I don’t,” the detective rattled off their drink orders and leaned back against the bar while waiting.

“Took you long enough to notice.”

Startling, Lauren turned her head to the broody man fiddling beside her with his lighter.

“Felix can have his fun, but Heather can only handle so much.”

He moved closer, invading her personal space, “This place reeks.”

“Says the man who always smells like cigarettes. Let them have their fun.” Her voice was even to anyone who looked, but the uptick at the corners of his mouth let her know he’d heard her heart stutter as he closed the distance.

“They haven’t let me have fun.”

A sly smile crept up on her own face as she peered at him from under her lashes, “To be fair, the last time was Tina. Or the Mayor depending on how you view it.”

“I’m getting tired of waiting.”

“Then don’t. You have hands, and a mouth that’s perfectly capable of flirting with people if that’s what you’d prefer.” She nodded towards a group of girls that was eyeing him up. “I can always find someone else to use them on.”

His eyes narrowed and he moved closer, their arms brushing and his chest nearly touching against hers – where he’d be able to feel her nipples tightening into peaks. “Use what?”

Lauren slid a hand into her purse and pulled out a condom just far enough for him to see it as she wiggled it at him. “I’m prepared after last time.”

His hand whipped out lightning quick and shoved it into his own pocket. “This better be worth it.”

“You’re the one who was knuckle deep in my pussy, you should know by now whether or not-”

“Sorry for the wait, Lauren! I had to be shown how to make the-”

Poor girl seemed to notice she was interrupting something and her smile went from bright and excited to nervous. The detective smiled back at her.

“Thanks Heather, what days do you work? It’s been a while since we talked.”

Mason huffed and stalked back towards their table as Lauren made quick small talk and grabbed onto the tray, promising to come see her again before slipping through the crowds back to the table.

Felix grinned at her, eyebrows wiggling.

“Mason didn’t want to help you bring back drinks?”

“I’m perfectly capable, thanks,” smiling at the man shooting her dark looks from across the table, she made a note to not over drink tonight. “Now come on, we’re here to relax!”

The drinks and talk flowed easily after that – Adam had finally stopped tensing up like a statue and even Mason’s snark seemed a little less barbed as the night wore on. The bar was slowly clearing out but the vampires didn’t seem to be slowing down at all – it was only then that Lauren realized she was out of her league drinking with people who 1) couldn’t seemingly get drunk and 2) didn’t need sleep.

She pushed up from the booth, Felix turning to face her with a frown. “Leaving?”

“Some of us need to sleep,” she apologized and pushed up, Adam following the motion.

“I’ll escort you-”

“Adam you’re having fun, just stay-”

“If you get drunk and stumble into a ditch that will be on us.”

“I’m not drunk.” He’s just concerned for you she had to repeat to herself in her head.

“I’ll go.”

Adam turned to look at Mason, his expression may have been turned away but she had a feeling she knew what expression the team leader was sporting.

“See, Mason can make sure I don’t accidentally kill myself walking home. Stay and have fun, Adam.”

Felix pressed as much innuendo into his tone as possible, “Adam won’t be the only one.”

“Of course not, Felix, I’m sure you and Nate will continue to enjoy yourselves as well.” She teased back, “See you all tomorrow.”

Nate shook his head ruefully, “We’ll see you tomorrow, Lauren.”

Grabbing her purse and coat, she shrugged the latter on and made her way out of the wooden double doors with Mason stalking behind her silently. The night air’s chill bit into her through the thin jacket she’d worn, and she couldn’t help but be jealous of her companion’s thicker leather jacket.

The sound of a lighter clicking came from behind her, and she angled herself upwind of the vampire.

“If you have such strong senses, I don’t know how you handle smoking.”

“A human wouldn’t understand,” he grunted, a satisfied groan leaving his lips and sending tingles down her spine.

“With vague answers like that of course I won’t.” She evened out her pace so that they were closer together and she could sneak glances at him. “How long you think they’ll stay at the bar?”

“Don’t know, we should hurry it up Princess.”

Lauren moved her legs faster, “Unless you want me to sprint suspiciously down the street, this is the speed we’re going.”

The smirk on his face was the only warning she had before she was being slung like a sack of potatoes over his shoulder.

“Mason-!”

Colours blurred past her in seconds and she blinked in momentary confusion before realizing she was looking at the parking lot of her apartment complex.

And where exactly Mason had decided to rest his palm.

“Copping a-”

He was slapping her ass and sliding her carelessly back off his shoulder before she could finish, and she rubbed at where it smarted and tingled at once.

“Get in.” The heat in his voice sent sparks tingling straight to her cunt, and she bit her lip as she hurried inside and up the stairs.

“Bossy, bossy, is this your kink? Because I can-”

“I told you I was going to fuck you until you couldn’t walk and I intend to follow through,” his voice was a rumble as she fumbled for the keys at the bottom of her purse. He had to know what his voice did to her at this point, the bastard.

She finally snatched them out and opened up her apartment, kicking off her work shoes just in time to be pushed against the door.

The lock clicked into place the same time as Mason’s hungry mouth slotted over hers, stubble rubbing against her cheeks as his rough lips pushed and sucked, opening her up for his tongue to thrust into her mouth.

Lauren regretted not having kissed him before now.

A low moan built up in her throat and she let it leak out from between their pressed lips, his hungry mouth moving down to lick and nip across her jaw and down her throat.

Slick leaked from an entirely different set of lips, her body seeming to vibrate with energy as he hauled her up against the door frame and thrust himself in between her thighs. Her hips moved to roll in time with him, body flush with arousal and heat as she panted into his mouth and nipped at his lips. They were rough and a little chapped, but just as full and plush as she thought they would be, and the thought of him pressing them into her folds had her squirming against his cock and the door.

“Mason. Bedroom.” She would have been embarrassed by the wantonness of her voice if less of her brain had been filled with the need to _fuck_.

“Here’s fine.” He groped roughly at a breast and bit back at her own lips, rutting against her hips.

“I am not having a repeat of the hospital door, but naked. Bedroom.” She pushed him off with no resistance, using the time it took to get to her bedroom to whip off her shirt and start undoing her pants, walking backwards through the open door so that she could enjoy the sight of Mason prowling towards her, sharp fangs picking up the light of the moon through her window.

His shirt was already off and thrown somewhere into the hallway or living room, and his pants were hanging loose and unfastened from his hips, a dark treasure trail leading into his underwear. Lauren’s eyes greedily drank in the sight.

She moved into the bedroom, kicking off her pants and underwear in one go and backing her legs up against the bedframe. Like it was a signal, he pounced, pushing her down and driving his hips into hers as he tweaked at a sensitive nipple.

“Ah- careful!”

“Should I kiss it better?” He cracked a grin and moved down, lips cradling the nub before he skimmed a sharp fang across it and sent her back arching.

“Mason we don’t have time for this,” as much as she enjoyed the teasing, they were practically begging for another interruption. “I want your fingers-”

“Here?” He hooked two of them inside of her with ease, her muscles fluttering around his knuckles as her body tried to suck them in further.

“ _Yes_.”

His fingers fucked brutally into her and he began scissoring her open as his other hand grabbed the condom from his back pocket and flung it down beside her.

Her fingers clenched and unclenched, fumbling with the packet but Mason seemed content to finger her stupid as he watched her struggle. He thrust up lazily into her g-spot and she nearly ripped the thing in half.

“Mason-” she glanced down from her task to see him shoving his pants down his hips one-handed, eyes full of nothing but hunger.

He kicked off the last of his clothes asides from those leather cords – and then took the condom from her hands.

She moaned at the absence of feeling filled in her cunt, watching him roll the condom down his straining shaft with hooded eyes. His filthy mouth was turned up into a smirk as he sucked the slick from his fingers.

“Got a nice cunt, sweetheart. Roll over.”

She obeyed, breath coming out in gasping pants as she rolled her body onto elbows and knees and arched her back – any moment now, any moment and finally, finally, finally...

Her mouth opened and clicked shut as his body draped over hers. Hard planes of wide chest pressing into her smaller back, and her body sung with how good it felt underneath him.

“Better hold on, Princess.” His breath was gliding over her ear and she shivered, the hot rush of anticipation forcing her inner muscles to clench and unclench as her hands fisted the sheets.

He was _hot._

A moan from somewhere deep inside of her guts wrenched its way out of her mouth as he filled her in one thrust, that itch deep inside of her finally being scratched as he over-heated her insides.

“Fuck.”

At first Lauren thought it was her, but no, Mason’s hips stuttered behind her as he groaned low and quiet into her ear before pulling out of the sucking wet heat and slamming back in.

God she hadn’t realized how much she’d been aching for it until Mason was hard and unyielding above her, driving into her at a rough pace that would be a struggle for most men, and was a struggle for her to handle without alerting her neighbours to exactly how hard she was being fucked.

“Ah, Mason, I can’t-” her voice was wheezy and strained as she pushed back into his thrusts. Her legs spread themselves wider as he speared himself deeper still inside her, working himself in and out over and over as she started dripping into the sheets.

“I think you can,” his voice barely out of breath for someone who was plowing her like the world would end.

“No, my-” Her pussy kept clenching up tighter and tighter as he rocked into her but she just couldn’t cum. “My clit, _please_.”

His face dipped into her nape, letting her feel the smile that split his face as he grunted, “Am I fucking you too hard for you to take care of yourself, Princess?”

She keened in reply as he hammered into her g-spot mercilessly.

“You teased me a long time, I think-” He cut himself off with a growl and slammed in harder. “Fuck.”

“Hey Mason! Lauren! We’re back!”

“Oh my God, ignore them.” The detective hissed, finally letting her face drop into the sheets so that she could touch herself. “They deserve to hear if they-”

“Lauren? The boys said you drank too much...”

Mason and her both stilled, and Lauren felt her arousal dying up like a sad little slug out in the sun.

“Are you kidding me?!”

Low professional heels clicked down the hallway as the two fumbled out of bed.

“Mom! I’m fine! Just stay away!”

Mason flung her panties into her face and she returned the favour with his pants, even if _he_ was able to catch them with his hands instead of his face.

“You sound out of breath, are you okay?”

Felix’s howls of laughter could probably be heard from Hell. Where he’d been born, the absolute shithead.

“Mom, I am incredibly naked **don’t open that door!** ”

“I- oh.”

Silence reigned.

“I’ll uhh... I’ll wait downstairs.”

Mason and her shared a glance.

“You can kill him, right?”

“No, but we’ll come up with something.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Went and did some minor editing of previous chapters as I slooowwwlly find my writing voice again - if I ever really had one anyways.
> 
> For anyone curious: cock-blocking was Nate's idea, Rebecca was already in town to visit/check in, but inviting her was all Felix.


	4. Interlude (Interlewd)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren forgets the saying about quitting while you're ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter wasn't supposed to happen, it just kind of did. You'd think a story with no plot to speak of would be shorter.
> 
> Thank you to all the kind people who have left kudos!

“Sorry, Lauren,” Nate gave her a small wave, “We should be back soon – it’s a small case.”

“Please don’t get eaten by a werewolf while we’re gone.”

She smiled but didn’t laugh – she _was_ still plotting Felix’s painful downfall after all.

“It’s fine you guys, I’m sure I’ll live and I can’t expect you to be looking after me for every second of the rest of my mortal life.”

“I hope not.” Adam shifted, “I can see things getting slow around 90.”

Lauren gasped, “Was that a joke?”

His only reply was a brief flicker of a smirk before he waved the rest of the team out.

“Oh and Mason?”

The brunette paused and glanced back. “Gonna tell me to be careful, sweetheart?”

“Nah,” she sauntered over and brushed some imaginary fluff off of his shirt, “Just wanted to let you know that I’ll be thinking of you with all of this new privacy.”

Mason scowled and swatted off her hand before stalking after the team.

“Aw, she’s _thinking_ about you! That’s _adorable_!”

“Shut it.”

Lauren waited several minutes after their departure to finally let herself laugh.

“What’s got you in such a good mood?”

“Tugging at the tiger’s tail,” she let the mischievous glint shine through her eyes before putting back on her professional mask.

“Lauren! Does that mean-” Tina’s eyes lit up with the light of a thousand suns and oh no, Lauren did not want to get her hopes up.

“I can’t exactly... casually date locals without it effecting work, Tina, and local he is not. Besides, even my tastes aren’t bad enough to catch feelings for him.”

Tina cocked an eyebrow. “Bobby.”

“ _He_ was charming and a good actor.” The detective sighed as both eyebrows were now risen skeptically on her friend’s face, and allowed herself a softer less joking tone, “....It might have helped my decision that Mason was completely upfront about his intentions. If he even got a sniff of feelings from me I feel like he’d go into anaphylactic shock.”

“Oh Lauren, we’ll find you a man who isn’t a burning dumpster fire someday.” Tina’s voice was wistful as she patted her superior on the arm.

“...It’s not _finding_ them that’s the problem.”

“You’re hopeless.”

She couldn’t find it within herself to disagree.

 

-

 

It was perfect. She had her preferred playlist playing softly in the background, the lights were dimmed, and the scented candles that had been shelved during Unit Bravo’s stay were now out in full force; a scent of vanilla and cinnamon from one side of the apartment bleeding into rich chocolate from the other. If Mason were here he’d have a fit.

That subtle scent of cigarette smoke that seemed to slowly leech into everything was now being flushed from her apartment in a fire of sweet scents that filled her apartment - she flopped onto her bed and inhaled, letting her body relax into the mattress.

‘I’m safe,’ she thought as she unwound the towel and slid her hands down her sides.

‘I’m alone,’ the hands continued down over damp thighs that tensed at the thought. She paused, let her muscles loosen, and then continued.

‘I’m finally going to get some fucking relief,’ not as zen a thought as the others, but she could feel the tingles of blood flowing down into her pussy. No interruptions.

Her water-softened hands made several more casual strokes up and down her body before she arched her back and stretched, feeling and hearing things pop back into their places as she warmed up her muscles lazily.

Her phone buzzed on the desk and her eyelid twitched. This _could_ be important.

‘So boring!!!! Plz save me!!!’

Damnit Felix.

A picture of a dirty alley way followed by ‘It stinks!!!!’

She paused, a smirk creeping up her face. The vampires had data, did they? Or at least Felix did. Her fingers hurried to text a different member of Unit Bravo.

‘Do you have data?’

‘yes’

She was half-surprised Mason had bothered replying at all – maybe he’d made the same mistake as her and thought it could have been important.

She leaned back to take a picture of her hand between her parted legs, conveniently blocking out more private parts and sending that in lieu of a text reply.

Placing the phone back beside her, who knew if Mason would deign to reply, she got back to playing with herself, only this time filled with a giddy excitement that he knew exactly what she was doing and couldn’t do anything about it.

Tugging the tiger’s tail indeed, he was wound up tight enough the last time.

Her fingers slid along the beginning of wetness outside her lips as she started moving her hips in slow little motions.

The phone pinged.

‘fuck off’

‘That’s the plan.’ She had to shuffle and curve her spine so that she could get a good angle picture of her fingers spreading open her pussy, but it was worth it to get a rise out of him. If only he were in town instead of several hours away – she’d taunt and goad him until he was knocking on her door and ready to fuck. Would she let him take her against the door this time?

A shiver worked its way down her spine and deep into her cunt. Lauren knew first hand the kind of strength he had – he would have no problem holding her up for hours as he worked her over.

Pulling her fingers out wet she leaned over the bed and began digging through a box until she pulled out the plain black dildo she hadn’t used in, admittedly, a while. She licked at her lips and shuffled back into position with her legs spread out and heels kicked over the sides of her small bed. The tip of it gently teased up and down her folds, mimicking the way Mason had done the same just a few nights earlier and she shuddered, slowly pressing it in. Tilting her hips and the toy, she moaned as it finally started hitting her in all of the right places.

Going slow she was able to feel the drag of the silicone and the slow leak of fluids from her pussy lips; the sparks of sensation that seemed to travel from deep behind her navel to her clit and peaked nipples. It made her think of the contrast between being able to feel every little sensation and the overwhelming fucking Mason had put her through. She clenched at the thought that he’d just been getting started. What had he planned for her that night? She picked up the pace and started rubbing at her clit as her breaths came out in pants. She had wanted it to last longer but her body had been gagging for a good fuck seen through to the end. Her imagination was filling in the blanks of last night: they could have fucked for hours, him pounding her into the sheets until he was satisfied and then she could ride him until she was cumming again – and then the floor, and the table and -

Another ping.

Mason had sent her a link to a company that did headstone engravings. She blinked in confusion.

‘better order now princess’

With a breathy laugh she went back to fucking herself on the dildo, muscles gripping furiously at the object until she was _there_ with the ghost of Mason’s voice in her ear promising her dirty things. Her body shook, muscles tensed and a ragged moan echoing in her empty apartment as she shivered and squirmed through the aftershocks.

Minutes later and she was the most relaxed and loose she’d been in ages, tension bleeding out into a beautiful afterglow as she she snuggled into the sheets.

The shifting reminded her she hadn’t pulled out her toy yet.

Grinning, she sent one last picture of her flushed, wet, and satisfied pussy filled to the brim with fake dick to the broody vamp.

‘I’ll be sleeping well tonight.’

She reluctantly crawled out of bed to wash her toy and blow out the candles – finally crawling into bed and cocooning herself in the blankets and satisfaction that would see her through the best rest she’d had since becoming detective.

 

-

 

Mason stomped noisily from around the alley way, irritation etched into the tense line of his shoulders.

“Uh, I don’t feel that way about you. I’ll take the compliment though.” Felix opted for something a little more original than asking if that was just a gun in Mason’s pocket.

Grunting in reply, the frustrated man rearranged the erection that had been straining uncomfortably in his jeans despite his attempts to distract himself with just how disgusting their stakeout position was.

“I’m going to kill you both.”

“With your dick?”

Adam tried and failed to purge the last five seconds from his memory forever.


	5. Pump your veins (With gushing gold)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A happy ending.

“We’re back!” Felix crashed into her office, and she realized that she had maybe missed his exuberance... a little bit.

She was still mad, though.

“Welcome back.” Lauren smiled, “Everything wrapped up?”

“Sure is; the case, the squonk, and the garbage in the alley!”

She blinked in confusion and combed through her memories – a lot of the species of supernaturals she’d come across so far she’d at least heard of in passing before, but this was... not one of them. "A _squonk_?"

“Oh they’re harmless detective! They just run around crying about how ugly they are.”

She moved her head towards Nate and gave him a questioning look.

“That’s... not too far off.”

“Well, it’s nice to know not everything non-human is going to kill me.”

“I wouldn’t go that far.” She whipped around to look at Adam, squinting, but she couldn’t tell if he was joking or not.

Nate smiled, “He _is_ right, we don’t know. Maybe if it ate you, its skin would clear up?”

Lauren kept her eyes narrowed suspiciously, “Did I do something?”

“Mason was _horrible_ ,” Felix flopped down over her back, face pressed against her cheek, “Like, worse than normal! And _we_ had to deal with that!” Ah, was that why he was absent? If he was pissy, she could only feel grateful for the mercy of his absence.

Tweaking his nose like that had probably not been her brightest of ideas.

“This wouldn’t be a problem if you hadn’t invited _my mother_ over, Felix.”

The man behind her faked a shock-filled gasp, “Detective! She’s your mother! Are you saying you don’t want her to visit?”

“You know what you did.”

“You don’t know that it was me! Interrupting was Nate’s idea!” She stared betrayed at the vampire whose smile revealed nothing, before her attention was drawn back to Felix. “But yeah, your mom was all my idea and I want full credit and royalties.”

Her lips pursed but the edge taken off of her libido had also taken away some of her anger. “Because we’re friends I feel obligated to warn you that Mason and I are plotting.”

He squeezed her into a hug in reply, laugh ringing in her ears; Lauren suddenly glad she didn’t have super hearing. He was oddly happy for someone who’d been threatened, should she be worried?

“We should be heading back, just wanted to say hello first.” Nate shook his head and looked pointedly at Felix. “Our reports aren’t going to write themselves.”

“I have a theory I’m testing,” the vampire whispered in her ear, “that maybe if I leave it long enough it’ll gain sentience and do exactly that.”

“Felix.” Adam warned, opening up the door and taking a step outside.

“Fiiine.” Felix pressed an affectionate kiss onto her cheek before bouncing out of the door. “See you later, Lauren!”

 

-

 

The clock was twenty seconds away from the end time of her ‘official’ in-office hours, the sun was still out, and she hadn’t heard a single peep from the Captain or the Mayor – not that she hated them, but she had to play up certain parts of her personality to the point of it becoming tiring and she’d just rather not.

Growing up as Rebecca Langford’s Good-Little-Girl had its drawbacks and its perks. Such was life.

She hadn’t heard anything from Mason either, but... well, she had mixed feelings about that. The personal cell in her desk drawer vibrated and she fished it out while pulling on her jacket.

‘text when youre home’

She bit her lip as her heart sped up. ~~Speak~~ Think of the devil.

‘When I’m home or when I’m naked?’

She felt like a horny teenager. It would make sense considering she was acting like one. With her jacket on, and bag and cell phone in each hand, she made the great escape out of the office.

“I’m off, have a good night!” She gave a wave to Tina who was collecting her own belongings, and the night clerk who was just starting.

Tina smiled, “You too, Lauren.” She looked smug but Lauren ignored it on her way out and bee-lined towards her car, checking her phone as it went off again.

‘naked’

Man of few words, indeed.

The car ride home felt like torture as she focused on the road and not how it was taking too long, and her clothes were too tight, and the air was too hot, even if that last part wouldn’t be a problem soon.

Taking a deep breath she slowed herself down during the walk up the stairs and to her apartment door. She took deep breaths as she unlocked the door and began hanging up her blazer, button-up, and slacks properly to prevent wrinkles. Her pulse had lowered to something below 'desperate and fuck-hungry' while she sat on the bed and kicked off her socks and underwear. Looking up and into the mirror she saw a glassy-eyed woman who staring back, a hum on her lips as nerves buzzed from the tips of her fingers down to her toes.

Fingers worked to unclip her bra and before picking up the cell phone, goosebumps pricking along her skin.

‘Naked.’

Waiting, she tapped her fingers across her thighs and felt her insides twist and twitch in anticipation – the nerves around her pussy were just as eager as she was, feeling almost as if they were vibrating as the sensitive skin began to grow damp without so much as a touch.

Lauren pressed fingers to clit and moved them in a slow circle, enjoying the drag and friction. That tingling feeling was stronger now, focused around her clit and above it but she didn’t increase her pace or the amount of pressure, focusing more on the pull of arousal coiling tight inside her stomach.

She may not have had a refractory period, but she didn’t want to shoot off as soon as Mason touched her either. His ego might not be able to fit in the station.

The heart in her chest felt entirely too light, beating as if she’d been out jogging, and it almost leaped out of her chest when someone knocked hard on her door.

She hurried up and took a look out of the peep hole, if Mason’s idea of revenge had been sending her mom she swore to-

Nope. That was the man himself outside of her door, muscles coiled and tensed as he took another long drag of his cigarette.

The door cracked and she peered out in a way that wouldn’t flash any unsuspecting tenants.

“You waiting for an invitation?”

“Already got one.” Taciturn as always he gestured at his phone before throwing himself into a lounge chair, kicking his shoes off towards the door that she’d just closed and locked – latching the new deadbolt for good measure.

Lauren turned to look at the vampire who looked at her naked and did _nothing_.

Questing eyes travelled down to his pants, watching the bulge hidden there twitch.

“I was under the impression I was going to get fucked.”

Mason smirked, and she wanted to bite it off of him. “ _You_ started already, only fair that I catch up.” He shoved his pants down and took his cock in hand, not quite fully hard but damn close to it. “Gonna make me do all the fucking work again?”

At least he’d put out his cigarette on the way in.

Very hot and entirely too bothered, she ate up the distance between them in four large strides, overly aware of his eyes on her breasts as they bounced. Her knees hit the soft rug and she stared up at him, pupils bloated and breath short.

“Do we need a condom for this?”

“I’m clean.”

She replaced his hand with hers at the base, impatient as she tugged it up to lick a stripe from the bottom of the vein to the top, flicking at the frenulum gently with the tip of her tongue before pushing the head into her mouth. Her tongue swirled lazily around him and she sucked, easing off to lick up and down once more for more lubrication, then allowing her hand to take over as she focused back on the tip.

A freckled hand pushed the bangs from her face, fingers holding her hair firmly but not painfully.

“This is a good look on you, Princess.”

Her thighs rubbed together in need even as she glared back at him, continuing to stroke all while shifting restlessly. He groaned and relaxed back into the cushions, watching her lick and suck him as he throbbed in her mouth. 

She wetly popped her mouth off to lathe his shaft in another lick, “This _is_ going in my pussy today, right?”

He chuckled darkly at her, “Is it?”

“I’m grabbing the condoms,” she stood up, ignoring how wet the insides of her thighs were as she bent to grab a condom from her purse. “How many?”

“Just bring the damn box,” she turned with package in hand in time to see him kicking off his pants – his shirt already thrown over the chair back. His eyes were stuck hungrily between her legs. “You ready?”

“Mason,” her voice was deeper than she’d heard it in a while as she eyed his naked body – freckles speckled from head to toes, but she liked the ones on his hips and thighs the best. “If I get any readier I’m going to drown you. So if we’re going to fuck-”

She blinked like a deer startled in the headlights as he suddenly appeared in front of her and hauled her up over his shoulder, _again_. A calloused hand groped roughly at her ass and she held back a low moan, only for it to come out anyways when he slid two fingers straight into her pussy.

“Fuck you _are_ ready.” He sounded entirely too pleased with himself as he fucked them in and out of her, sending her to squirming on his shoulder.

A third one slid in and she keened as he walked them into her room.

“You’re gonna sound even better on my dick,” he grunted and threw her onto the bed and held out his hand.

Casually he caught the box as she whipped it at him, ripping open a condom and rolling it down with finesse. His cold grey eyes looked up to lock onto her own and that hunger was there once more – the one that made her shiver at the feeling of all that pent up energy targeted onto her; the one that made her feel like very willing prey.

Firm hands gripped into her thighs and pulled her to the edge of the bed, lifting her legs up and apart and forcing her to put more weight onto her shoulders. Mason gave as good as he got, the flat of his tongue firm when he pressed it into the opening of her cunt, and gentle when he wrapped his full lips around her hooded clit.

“Don’t say stop unless you mean it, no games,” he warned, pulling himself back so that he could rub his cock tip down her slit.

“No games,” she breathed, surprising herself in how desperate she sounded, “just fuck me please.”

“Like you better like this.”

Any protests were cut short as he slammed inside, cock ramming deep as she sputtered out a breath.

“A-ah, Mason, angle-”

He grunted and tilted her hips more before slamming in again and this time she shuddered in pleasure, muscles flexing around him as he thrust himself in and out, his flared head dragging along her walls.

A clumsy hand slapped above her head, searching for a pillow but she was too low and the bastard knew it; his next thrust aimed straight at her g-spot and nearly causing her to scream. Giving up on her quest for a muffler, she slipped her hand to her clit and put it to better use rubbing at the bundle of nerves feverishly.

He shifted her further up and she kicked a leg up over his shoulder, letting him slide just that little bit deeper until she was seeing stars.

“Oh fuck!”

A fist pounded against the neighbouring wall but she barely paid it any mind. She felt like her brain and soul were being fucked out of her as her body tightened up and a primal part of her kept wanting deeper, deeper, deeper. Her body shook when the orgasm finally hit her quick and hard, pussy spasming and straining around the thick cock that just kept pounding at her insides.

“Going to be a long night for you, sweetheart.” She was barely aware of being flipped over, of riding the aftershocks with a painfully empty pussy, and then she felt it again, pushing in even as the muscles fluttered. She pushed her hips back so that she could feel it deep again, moaning at that nearly-too-much feeling. His hips slammed into her ass with every thrust and he leaned back to pull at one of her cheeks, looking down to watch her stretch around his erection, wet squelches accompanying every movement in and out.

“Mason, oh fuck, I think-” This was so intense, but _so good_. She’d only been blessed by multiple orgasms a few times in her life but she was becoming aware that today she’d be reacquainted. “-I think I’m, please-” he was pressing her down too deep into the mattress for her to slip a hand underneath.

It was only a second of his dick outside of her but she felt so hungry, like a starving animal, and the seconds ticked by like minutes. Hands were pulling her by the hips back and into his lap and plunging back in, her legs forced wide around his thighs but now there was space between her cunt and the bed that she quickly made use of – her muscles sent back to flexing when they’d barely had time to stop as she rode her fingers and Mason’s cock back over the edge.

She bit down into her hand as she quaked, humping back into his lap and tasting copper.

“Fuck,” a tanned and freckled forearm slipped underneath her chest as he leaned over, forcing her up and against him as he pushed his nose against her neck and inhaled.

Her mind was slow and hazey but she was still present enough to put two and two together, “Mason you are- ah-” She could swear he’d taken her ability to form coherent sentences as a personal challenge as he hammered up and into her. “- you okay back there?”

He grunted, breath hot and heavy in her ear, his tongue lapping against the back of her neck but no hint of teeth. “Fine.”

She was pushed back down as he reared back and moved his thighs outside of hers before riding her even faster, the position forcing her cunt tight around his cock. He flexed hard from inside of her and she keened, eyes threatening to roll back as the pleasure edged closer and closer towards too much, her pussy a mess of slick and over-stimulated flesh.

He pumped her once, twice, and she’d just began to debate asking for mercy when she felt his hips stutter into her, small little thrusts that had him barely leaving the sucking of her pussy as he filled up the condom inside of her. His chest was heaving as he leaned over her back and rested his forehead against her, slowly dragging his still twitching cock from between her thighs. Her raw and well-used cunt protested at the feeling as she came down from the endorphin rush, causing her to wince and sigh in relief as his dick was finally pulled free.

“Done already, princess?”

Pushing her body into a roll so that she was face up again, she shoved an arm over her eyes. It had been a while since she'd last been so thoroughly fucked and she was _sore_.

Her traitorous body still clenched and fluttered at the thought of more.

“Not quite.” she groaned, hearing the telltale rip of another condom. “Give me a minute, though.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit it's finally done - and two chapters more than originally planned because I'm a pervert. I caught several errors before publishing but if you see any more I'd appreciate a heads up. I'm hoping to up my smut game and then come back for a rewrite - so a huge thanks to the people who have left kudos (and a comment! <3) on it as is, or even just taken time out their day(night?) to read this.
> 
> *Squonks are weird and I don't really get the idea behind them, but they're about as goofy as the name would suggest.  
> **If the timing of her asking if he's clean seems odd considering how much they've already donet - Lauren doesn't expect monogamy from Mason at this point, she just expects him to tell her if he didn't wrap it while off on his mission before she puts it in her mouth.


End file.
